


Family

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: After getting custody of Aaron's teen sister, Robert and Aaron set their sight on starting their lives in their new home





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: Hi, please can we have a fic where Liv is 12 and is fostered by Robron because her mum is neglectful and abusive towards her. Liv has nightmares about returning to her mother, but Robron are awarded full custody. Due to the nightmares, they decide that Sandra shouldn't be allowed access to Liv until she's 18 and can decide for herself. Thanks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes!

This was it, their new start. New beginning. It had been just over a year since Liv, his twelve-year-old sister, showed up at Aaron’s door and never in a million years did he think he’d be here. Robert and him were finally together, they were happy. Sure everything seemed rushed at first, their first ‘wedding’ coming into play a month after Liv had moved in, Robert’s solicitor advising it would help their case for the pair to be married in order to get full custody of Liv showing the judge that they would be able to provide a more stable environment for the young teen and then they bought and remodeled the Mill, everything seemed to be falling into place. Robert and Aaron were finally granted full custody of Liv, they were set to be moving into the Mill, their new home, and their actual wedding, proper Dingle wedding was approaching quickly. Aaron made his way into the boxed filled family room with another box in hand.

“Doesn’t seem real does it?” He heard turning to see his husband making his way in with a box as well. Aaron smirked and shook his head no, “Didn’t do too bad for ourselves did we?” He added.

“A new beginning for all of us,” Robert replied after placing the box down. “We’re a family now,” he added making his way over to Aaron. “Or we will be in… 10 days,” he replied with a grin wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist pulling him in.

“Counting are we, Mr. Dingle?” Aaron teased.  
“Oh, believe me, Mr. Sugden,” Robert replied. “If it was up to me there would be no counting we would have been to Vegas and married by now.” He replied.

“We couldn’t exactly leave Liv,” Aaron argued.

“I know,” Robert replied. “I’m not having a go I promise, plus if I’m honest, it wouldn’t have been the same without her there,” he added.

“Should I tell her that?” Aaron asked.

“What?”

“That you like having her around?” Aaron explained as they swayed in the middle of the room. Robert smirked, “You’ll ruin my  _street_ cred if you do that,” he explained flexing his biceps. “A manly man like me, no one can know I care about anything or anyone,” he joked.

Aaron laughed biting his lip, “Couldn’t have that happen now could we?” Aaron smirked before leaning in to kiss the other man. Robert hummed, gladly returning the kiss.

“Ugh,” they heard, “Do you have to do that in our family room?”” Liv questioned making her way down the stairs. Robert and Aaron pulled away, Robert looking over his shoulder to see the thirteen-year-old making her way into the kitchen, “Oh did you hear that Aaron she said ‘our’,” he teased still holding on to Aaron’s waist.

“What, is it not?” Liv argued.

“It is,” Aaron replied with a frown. “Just you’ve been saying ‘yours’ when you talk about this place,” he explained. “It’s nice to hear you talk like that.”

“Not that it matters anyway,” Liv muttered.

“What?” Robert questioned.

“Nothing,” Liv replied. “I’ve finished unpacking my room,” she stated.

“Good, then you can help us clear these boxes before the new sofa gets here,” Robert replied releasing Aaron from his grip.

“Can I go over to Gabby’s,” She asked turning her attention to Aaron.

“Yeah, after you help us with these,” he told the teen.

“None of it is mine,” she argued.

“Liv, come on it’s our first night in our new home,” Aaron explained. “Can we not start?”

“I’m not, I just want to go see Gabby.”

“Well, you can’t right now,” Robert replied. “So grab a box-“

“So is that why you took me in? Free labor?” Liv spat. Aaron frowned, “What?”

“First you have me working at the yard, then the pub… you’re just gonna throw me back to my mum when you get bored of having me around,” she vented out as the tears begin to fall.

“Liv-“ Robert replied. Liv quickly heading towards the stairs up to her room.

“What the hell was that?” Aaron asked turning to Robert.  The two quickly Made their way up the stairs following the team to her room the door was closed and they could hear her sobbing from the other side. Aaron knocked softly on the door, “Liv?”

“Go away,“ She choked out through the tears.

‘Liv, come on,” Robert called out. “Open the door.”

“I said go away!”

“Where’s this all coming from?” Aaron questioned. “We would never send you away,” he explained. They didn’t hear anything, “Yeah, you’re stuck with us for good,” Robert added. They heard the door unlock, Aaron slowly opened the door to see Liv sat under the window her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. “Liv,” Aaron replied as he made his way over taking a seat next to her, “Come here,” he muttered pulling her into a hug. Robert made his way over sitting down on the other side of the teen. The teen sniffed as she pulled away from her brother, “You know the only reason I have you help out at the yard is cause I thought… I thought you liked it,” Aaron explained.

“It’s scrap, what’s there to like?” The teen muttered. Robert laughed causing Aaron to frown at him. “Sorry” he mouthed.

“Well, okay you don’t have to help out,” Aaron explained. Liv didn’t say anything.

“And the Pub,” Robert began. “That was your punishment for skiving off school,” he went on. “Can’t guarantee you won’t be back there scrubbing those toilets,” he explained.

“Look if you’re just gonna send me back to her just do it already,” Liv told the two.

“Who told you that we’re sending you back to your mum’s?” Robert asked.

Liv didn’t say anything.

“Liv?” Aaron stated.

“She did,” Liv explained.

“What?” Robert replied with a frown. “When?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied.

“Yes, it does,” Aaron replied. “She’s not supposed to have any contact with ya.”

“Well she did,” Liv replied. “I don’t want to go back,” she went on, the tears quickly returning. “All the yelling… not know if she’d be home and if she was what mood she’d be in…”

“Liv,” Aaron began. “You’re not going anywhere, I promise ya,” he explained. “The courts, they gave me and Rob custody…” he went on.

“When did you see your mum?” Robert questioned.

“… The… the other week at the courts, when I went to use the toilets,” Liv explained. Aaron sighed, “She shouldn’t have done that…”

“I keep on seeing her, hearing all the nasty things she used to say…” Liv cried.

“You’re having the nightmares again?” Aaron questioned. Liv nodded her head slowly yes. “Liv, you should have told us,” Aaron replied pulling her in, again, for a hug.

“I didn’t want to put more stress on the two of yous,” she explained.

“You muppet,” he muttered hugging her tighter. “I love you, you know, and Robert does too” he added.

“Yeah, right,” she retorted with a scoff.

“Of course I do,” Robert chimed in. “We wouldn’t be a family without you,” he explained. “It just being me and Aaron if you weren’t around and uh, could you imagine,” he teased.

Liv laughed, “Please you two be hopeless without each other,” she argued wiping the tears from her eyes.

Robert smiled back at her, “True…still doesn’t mean I could imagine us without you…”

“I just… the thought of having to go back…” Liv began.

“Liv, we’ve told you already we will never make you do anything you don’t want to,” Aaron explained.

“She’s my mum though…” Liv argued.

“Yeah,” Robert agreed. “As of right now she’s not fit to take care of ya,” he went on. “Look like we told you after the hearing, once you’re 18,” he began explaining. “If you want to see her that’s completely up to you but we will not make you do anything, we promise,” he reiterated.

Liv breathed out a sigh of relief, “Thanks,” she muttered.

“Do you want to go back to your counselor?” Aaron asked the teen. “If the nightmares are getting bad again?”

Liv shrugged, “Not really,” she replied.

“Well then you need to start talking to us,” Robert replied. Liv nodded her head in response.

“Come on,” he added after a moment as he made it to his feet.  Liv and Aaron stared up at the man.

“We have a sofa being delivered any minute,” he explained. “and a room filled with boxes that need unpacking.”

Aaron smirked.

“The quicker we do the unpacking, the quicker you can get to Gabby’s,” Robert argued.

Liv popped up and out of her brother’s hold making her way out her room. “Come on, losers,” she called back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
